metalgearfandomcom_it-20200213-history
XOF
La XOF originariamente era un'unità segreta di supporto per la sua controparte della CIA l'unità FOX durante gli anni '60 fino agli anni '70 quando diventò la forza d'attacco di Cipher.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain , Kojima Productions (2015). Ocelot: No doubt about it. XOF... Cipher's covert strike force. Now they're taking orders from Skull Face.Durante questo periodo, furono guidati da un assassino pesantemente sfregiato conosciuto con il nome in codice di "Skull Face". Il logo del gruppo utilizzava un'immagine invertita della volpe che era stata usata dalla (poi defunta) unità FOX. Durante gli anni 80, missioni di alta priorità vennero assegnate alla loro nuova squadra di forze speciali chiamata Unità parassita. Storia L'unità XOF fu inizialmente creata da Major Zero come unità di supporto non convenzionale alla sua controparte della CIA, l'unità FOX, dove i membri fornivano segretamente supporto tattico e rapporti di intelligence agli operativi FOX durante le missioni, oltre a ripulire le scene dopo il loro passaggio, assicurandosi che gli agenti non lasciassero tracce. Lo scopo principale era quello di assicurare la sopravvivenza e il successo degli operativi FOX durante le missioni, in modo che l'unità potesse diventare un successo ad ogni costo. Mentre il maggiore vedeva FOX come la sua pallottola d'argento nel mondo dello spionaggio, creò XOF per agire come il rinculo per quel proiettile per assicurarsi che la missione avresse successo a tutti i costi. Zero nominò il suo XO, Skull Face, comandante del gruppo d'élite per le black ops. L'esistenza dell'unità era altamente classificata al punto che persino la CIA e The Boss erano inconsapevoli della sua esistenza. L'unità fu schierata per la prima volta in segreto durante la Missione Virtuosa nel 1964, dove i membri dell'unità ricevettero l'ordine di fornire supporto segreto all'operativo FOX Naked Snake. Dopo la Missione Virtuosa, Zero schierà XOF di nuovo in segreto durante l'Operazione Snake Eater per seguire, assistere e ripulire segretamente dopo il passaggio di Naked Snake durante l'operazione. Nel 1970, dopo lo scioglimento dell'unità FOX, Zero offrì a Skull Face e alla sua unità di diventare parte della sua nuova organizzazione, Cipher. Ufficialmente rimasero con la CIA come unità antiterrorismo ma segretamente diventarono a tutti gli effetti la forza d'elite di Cipher prendendo ordini direttamente da Zero. Nel 1975, pochi mesi dopo l'incidente del Peace Walker, XOF fu coinvolta nell'incarcerazione dell'agente di Cipher Paz Ortega Andrade, dopo che un pescatore del Belize la recuperò in mare, e ne condusse l'interrogatorio.Metal Gear Solid: Ground Zeroes demo, Kojima Productions (2012). Kazuhira Miller: Our 'friends' at Cipher suspect Paz could be a double agent. She’s being held for interrogation at a camp on the southern tip of Cuba.Vendendo a conoscenza del fatto che lei era l'unico agente di Cipher ad aver mai conosciuto Zero in persona da quando lo stesso si ritirò dalla scena, Skull Face lo vedeva come l'occasione perfetta per apprendere informazioni sul suo ex comandante. Avendo bisogno di interrogare Paz senza che Zero ne venisse a conoscenza, Skull Face ed un distaccamento di soldati XOF presero il comando di una Base Marina degli Stati Uniti nominata Camp Omega, convertendola in un black site. Un agente sotto copertura scoprì e presumibilmente riferì a Big Boss che XOF non era affatto allineato con la CIA. Erano spesso di stanza nell'edificio dell'amministratore e passavano la maggior parte del tempo a torturare Paz per estorcerle l'ubicazione di Zero.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Marine: Those XOF guys... always hang around the admin building. Successivamente la XOF detenne anche Chico, un bambino soldato dell'esercito di Big Boss, il quale venne catturato dai Marines intento a salvare Paz dalla base. Sapendo che i giovani prigionieri avevano informazioni su entrambi i suoi nemici (Big Boss e Zero), Skull Face tentò di sfruttare questa opportunità per uccidere due piccioni con una fava e torturò brutalmente sia Chico che Paz per ottenere informazioni sulla posizione della Mother Base e di Zero. Nonostante i tentantivi di Chico e Paz di resistere alle torture di Skull Face, alla fine i due cedettero e diedero a quest'ultimo le informazioni che voleva. Skull Face procedette a trasformare Camp Omega in un palcoscenico per il suo attacco alla Mother Base dei MSF, con l'intenzione di fingersi ispettore dell'ONU dopo aver appreso dell'ispezione della Mother Base dalla confessione di Chico, che gli riferì anche dell'approvazione di Huey Emmerich all'ispezione. Prima di partire, Skull Face visitò Chico dicendogli "Dai i miei saluti al tuo capo, quando torni a casa". Anticipando l'arrivo di Big Boss a Camp Omega, l'unità iniziò l' "Operazione Cavallo di Troia" su Mother Base sotto le sembianze di un'ispezione nucleare delle Nazioni Unite, facendo detonare del C4 nascosto sulle traverse della basa, causando la perdita di equilibrio della struttura e facendola crollare. Durante l'assalto, Skull Face fuggì con Huey Emmerich nella loro struttura in Afghanistan, conoscendo il suo coinvolgimento nel progetto Peace Walker e intendendo usarlo per sviluppare il proprio Metal Gear per XOF. Nonostante il successo di XOF nel distruggere la Mother Base ed eliminare la maggior parte del suo staff, Big Boss, Kazuhira Miller ed un medico furono in grado di fuggire. Per evitare di destare sospetti e mantenere la loro esistenza segreta, Skull Face e presumibilmente altri membri dell'unità rimossero il logo XOF dagli elicotteri e tolsero la patch XOF dalle loro uniformi gettandole dall'elicottero una volta in volo. Anche i Marines di stanza a Camp Omega videro la scena, anche se alcuni credettero che fossero foglie.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Marine 1: When those choppers left, did you see them drop some stuff? // Marine 2: Yeah, looked like a bunch of leaves or something. // Marine 1: Right. // Marine 2: Yeah, I saw at least one of 'em land by the windsock. Anche i Marines non avevano idea di chi fosse XOF ma avevano qualche sospetto su di loro.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Marine 1: All quiet? Those new guys - you see their choppers? Who are they with? // Marine 2: Beats me, man. Green Berets... SEALs? // Marine 1: Those ain't no jarhead birds. I can tell you that. Some kind of paramilitary setup? // Marine 2: Well, some of the guys were saying... You know what? Best we just drop this, all right? // Marine 1: Uh, sure.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Marine 1: All quiet? You know those choppers? I saw the marking on the side - "XOF." // Marine 2: "XOF"? That some kind of unit name? // Marine 2: Hell if I know. Maybe I saw it wrong. Any way, they're gone now. Guess we'll never find out.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Marine 1: All quiet? I didn't get a good look, but their boss's face, man... // Marine 2: Yeah, you didn't need to get close to see that was no mask, either. // Marine 1: I tell you, I am glad they're outta here. It was like rubbing shoulders with dead men. // Marine 2: Yeah... Their boss, his crew... like phantoms, every last one.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Marine 1: (Hey.) You hear about the special shifts guys have been pulling at the old prison area the past two weeks? // Marine 2: Yeah, some "high-value prisoners" or something. You get that duty and kiss your break time goodbye, man. My buddy was crying on my shoulder about it. // Marine 1 But that place has been dead for years. Now we got these I-don't-know-who's bringing in "enemy combatants" from stateside. // Marine 2: Right. And the CO is tearing his hair out. // Marine 1: Feel like I'm livin' in a prison, man.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Marine 1: All quiet? What was that crew up to going back and forth between admin and the old prison area all the time? // Marine 2: (Yeah) One of the guys on gate duty was saying the same thing. They kept taking a prisoner with 'em... // Marine 1: And then they'd go down into the boiler room. // Marine 2: The area was off-limits while they did their questioning. Or "interrogation." // Marine 1: My buddy said he heard screams coming out... and music. // Marine 2: Music? That's some creepy shit.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Marine 1: All quiet? They said to stay away from part of admin for now, right? // Marine 2: The boiler room. // Marine 1: Right. I hear they were doing some kind of questioning in there. // Marine 2: Questioning? // Marine 1: That "enemy combatant" in the prison area got taken down there every day.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Marine 1: (Hey) You see that costume party those guys saluted to? // Marine 2: Yeah... Trench coat, and a ten gallon hat, and to top it off, that piece he's carrying is a sawed off old lever-action. Their CO's got style... for a bad guy in a western. // Marine 1: Nah man, he's just a Republican. // Marine 2: (And) Either way, he didn't look like no soldier to me. // Marine 1: And his bodyguards are all special forces ball-busting heavy operators. Last time I saw that, I was reading a comic book. // Marine 2: (Clicks tongue) I'm gonna have nightmares about this shit.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Marine 1: (Yo!) I'm soaked to the bone. // Marine 2: Forecast says we got this until morning. // Marine 1: Looks like they're right - for once. Can you believe that crew taking their choppers out in this storm? It's pitch-black too. I knew they were crazy. // Marine 2: Either that, or they got some stone-cold rotorheads at the control. And they flew a tight formation - I guess they got a lot of trust. // Marine 1: Trust, my ass. You'd have to drag me onto one of those. // Marine 2: Yeah, no shit. Scalata al potere Credendo di essersi liberato di Big Boss, Skull Face diede il via alla seconda fase del suo piano per colpire Zero. Dall'interrogatorio su Paz, Skull Face scoprì che Zero si era rintanato in un complesso di appartamenti altamente fortificato a Hell's Kitchen, a New York City. L'edificio era completamente occupato da agenti di Cipher che vivevano lì sotto le vesti di inquilini e ricevevano una direttiva severa, proteggendo Zero a tutti i costi. Per rendere le cose più complicate, lo stesso Zero viveva in un attico sicuro senza finestre, con un'unica entrata, una scala nascosta che portava al suo attico situato in cima all'edificio. Skull Face prevedeva di usare una replica di una vecchia spilla militare che aveva un valore significativo per Zero e di contaminarlo con un ceppo parassita che avrebbe lentamente portato Zero in uno stato vegetativo. Poco dopo che Zero fu immobilizzato, Skull Face procedette a prendere il controllo della maggior parte delle risorse e operazioni di Cipher e li ha assorbì in XOF, rendendoli significativamente più forti anche se XOF probabilmente non aveva idea che i loro ordini provenissero da Skull Face e probabilmente non erano a conoscenza che l'organizzazione faceva parte di Cipher. Ciò che restava di Cipher fu lasciato sotto il controllo di Donald Anderson su richiesta di Zero. Nel 1984, Skull Face schierò un distaccamento di soldati XOF a Cipro per una missione di ricerca ed eliminazione dopo aver scoperto l'ubicazione di Big Boss. L'obiettivo principale era quello di assassinare Big Boss con ogni mezzo necessario, mentre l'obiettivo secondario era quello di eliminare tutte le tracce del loro passaggio. Tra gli agenti d'élite coinvolti nell'operazione c'era l'assassino d'élite XOF Quiet. Sebbene la presenza del potente psichico Tretij Rebenok e l'apparizione demoniaca del Colonnello Volgin, ora noto come "Uomo in Fiamme", arrivarono all'ospedale poco dopo XOF, rendendoli un fattore sconosciuto nella loro missione di uccidere Big Boss. Consapevoli delle capacità pirocinetiche di Rebenok, i soldati XOF si erano dotati di bombole d'ossigeno e riossigenatori in attesa di Rebenok e dell'Uomo in Fiamme. Quiet fu incaricata di eliminare Big Boss dopo averlo localizzato in ospedale, ma fu ostacolata dalle interferenze di un altro paziente nel reparto. Il resto delle forze XOF fu incaricato di eliminare tutti i pazienti e il personale di lavoro dell'ospedale. L'apparizione di Tretij Rebenok e dell'Uomo in Fiamme creò delle complicazioni per XOF, con quest'ultimo che distrusse una grande quantità di veicoli e truppe XOF al suo passaggio, oltre a facilitare la fuga di Big Boss da XOF durante il caos. Malgrado il fallimento dell'obiettivo primario, XOF eliminò ogni traccia del loro coinvolgimento nell'operazione. Dopo aver appreso dell'incidente con l'Uomo in Fiamme e Tretij Rebenok, Skull Face usò tutta la sua rabbia per controllare Tretij Rebenok e di conseguenza controllare anche l'Uomo in Fiamme. XOF continuò ad operare come forza d'attacco personale di Skull Face, promuovendo il suo grande piano di "liberazione etnica" attraverso varie operazioni segrete. Fu durante questo periodo che Skull Face schierò l'Unità Parassita in varie missioni di alta priorità. Alla fine, XOF fu incaricata di occupare e sorvegliare la stazione segreta di ricerca sovietica OKB Zero, mentre Skull Face iniziò gli ultimi preparativi per scatenare il ceppo inglese del parassita delle corde vocali. Tuttavia, Venom Snake riuscì ad eludere l'ampia presenza di XOF presso la struttura e prese contatto con Skull Face. La missione di XOF era quasi completa finché Tretij Rebenok, agendo con una nuova affinità, attivò il Metal Gear Sahelanthropus contro Skull Face e le sue forze. Nel caos che ne derivò, mentre due truppe XOF trascinarono Skull Face in salvo in quanto rimase scioccato dall'esistenza di qualcuno con una brama di vendetta contro Snake maggiore alla sua o a quella dell'Uomo in Fiamme, XOF subì pesanti perdite e perse il loro comandante Skull Face. Nonostante questo, XOF continuò a esistere sotto una nuova leadership, i cui ordini arrivano attraverso gli stessi canali.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Kazuhira Miller (To Know Too Much debriefing): Those men hunting for the target were Soviet troops who were colluding with the XOF. After securing the north observation post and learning the target's location, XOF sent assassins to eliminate him. Skull Face had turned XOF into his personal army, but the organization continues to exist even after his death. According to the man you extracted, their orders came through the same channel as always But is Zero really able to give orders in his current state? Or is somebody else calling the shots for XOF? For Cipher? What the hell... ? Ad un certo punto, XOF ingaggiò una FP per rubare la ricerca sui parassiti dai Diamond Dogs, con il piano di collocarli in due contenitori di stoccaggio per recuperarli e consegnarli a XOF.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Kazuhira Miller: Boss, research materials have been stolen from Code Talker's mansion. The materials were packed into two containers and hidden in the jungle southwest of the mansion. You have to recover those containers. The pick-up crew coming for those documents is none other than XOF. That's right - they're still active even after Skull Face's death. Now that he's no longer in charge, their original chain of command has been restored. Meaning if XOF gets those documents, Code Talker's research ends up in Cipher's hands. According to Code Talker, the research papers account for over 50 years of study. The problem is the vocal cord parasites. If the papers documenting that research fall into Cipher's hands, they'll take another long, hard look at them. The "ethnic cleaners" we thought were history will become a reality. America - Zero - will have a weapon far more powerful than any nuke. Even worse, if this knowledge were to leak... The world - humanity - can't be entrusted with this kind of power! Recover the containers before the enemy extraction choppers arrive. Tuttavia, alla fine i Diamond Dogs recuperarono i materiali di ricerca prima che XOF potesse estrarli con successo tramite elicottero. Regno delle mosche Le unità XOF furono successivamente ridistribuite nell'Africa centrale dopo aver ricevuto notizie che Eli e la sua banda di bambini soldato era entrata in possesso di Sahelanthropus. La loro missione era eliminare Eli e le sue forze e recuperare Sahelanthropus in modo che potesse essere nuovamente sotto il loro controllo. Sapendo che l'area era infestata dal parassita del ceppo inglese, le unità XOF coinvolte indossava tute ignifughe per evitare di essere infettate. Durante la ricerca, molti soldati XOF caddero vittima di trappole esplosive piazzate dai bambini soldato. Dopo aver individuato il bersaglio, un tiratore scelto XOF tentò di uccidere Eli mentre era nella cabina di guida di Sahelanthropus, ma Tretij Rebenok intervenne fermando il proiettile del tiratore all'ultimo minuto, salvando Eli. Seguì un vero e proprio scontro a fuoco, con XOF che si ritirò dopo essere stato sopraffatto dal Sahelanthropus. Quando Diamond Dogs si unì alla battaglia contro l'assalto di Eli, la XOF iniziò a sparare agli altri bambini soldato, per assicurarsi che non ci fossero testimoni. Dopo che Eli fu sconfitto da Venom Snake, le rimanenti forze XOF si mossero per eliminarlo e recuperare i resti di Sahelanthropus, ma vennero uccisi da Snake. Membri * Major Zero (fondatore) * Skull Face (comandante dell'unità) * Tretij Rebenok (psichico) * L'uomo in fiamme * Quiet (assassina) * Pilota da combattimento * Huey Emmerich (ingegnere meccanico) * Unità parassita * Veterani americani del Vietnam''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain'' , Kojima Productions (2015). Ocelot: That's an XOF soldier. Previously, XOF was made up mostly of American Vietnam vets, but these days they headhunt from Special Forces units all over the world. * Vari ex soldati delle forze speciali''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain'' , Kojima Productions (2015). Ocelot: That's an XOF soldier. Previously, XOF was made up mostly of American Vietnam vets, but these days they headhunt from Special Forces units all over the world.Ocelot mentioned that by the 1980s, XOF headhunted from Special Forces units all over the world, which was further supported by extracting several XOF soldiers in Mission 30: Skull Face, where it reveals many of their languages were of various Eastern European dialects. * Agente al Lamar Khaate Palace Funzioni dell'unità Prima del 1970, la funzione principale di XOF era di supportare segretamente tutti gli operatori FOX per assicurarsi che completassero le loro missioni. Ciò includeva la fornitura di informazioni sul campo oltre alla pulizia di tutti i danni che FOX aveva causato al fine di eliminare tutte le tracce della presenza di FOX. Durante le missioni, agli operativi XOF non fu permesso di intervenire direttamente con le missioni FOX, ricevendo l'ordine di osservare da lontano e di tenere traccia dello stato della missione dell'operativo. Durante l'operazione Snake Eater, Zero ordinò a Skull Face di fornire supporto a Naked Snake, con l'ordine di non partecipare direttamente all'operazione, avendo bisogno che l'esistenza dell'XOF rimanesse segreta a tutti i costi. Dopo che FOX fu sciolta, Skull Face e il resto di XOF furono reclutati da Zero per unirsi a Cipher, convertiti da un'unità di supporto segreta in una forza d'assalto d'élite, specializzandosi in una vasta gamma di operazioni tra cui omicidi, demolizioni e persino genocidi usando completa discrezione. Secondo un membro del Corpo dei Marines presso la struttura carceraria degli Stati Uniti a Cuba, avevano un addestramento delle forze speciali e potevano essere operatori pesanti, paragonandoli quasi ai personaggi dei fumetti.Marine 1: (Hey) You see that costume party those guys saluted to? // Marine 2: Yeah... Trench coat, and a ten gallon hat, and to top it off, that piece he's carrying is a sawed off old lever-action // Marine 1: Their CO's got style... for a bad guy in a western. // Marine 2: Nah man, he's just a Republican. // Marine 1: (And) Either way, he didn't look like no soldier to me. // Marine 2: And his bodyguards are all special forces ball-busting heavy operators. Last time I saw that, I was reading a comic book. // Marine 1: (Clicks tongue) I'm gonna have nightmares about this shit. Utilizzando il loro addestramento furtivo da quando erano unità di supporto, una delle principali direttive di XOF per gli operativi durante le missioni era di non lasciare assolutamente tracce che fossero mai stati lì. Un esempio di ciò avvenne quando gli XOF stavano per iniziare la loro operazione Cavallo di Troia su Mother Base dove Skull Face diede ordine di strappare le patch XOF dalle uniformi e gettarle fuori dall'elicottero per far credere ai MSF che fossero la squadra d'ispezione dell'ONU, anche se le loro patch furono successivamente trovate da Big Boss mentre cercavano di salvare Chico e Paz. Dopo aver appreso della sopravvivenza di Big Boss nove anni dopo, Skull Face inviò soldati XOF, inclusa l'assassina Quiet, per uccidere la leggenda e per eliminare tutti i pazienti, il personale e chiunque altro presente all'ospedale, assicurando il massimo riserbo. Dalla formazione dell'unità, tutti i membri del personale XOF inclusi soldati, agenti segreti e persino l'unità parassita, agirono esclusivamente sotto ordini di Skull Face. Seguivano ogni suo comando senza domande, non importa quanto estremo o immorale, dimostrando che erano estremamente fedeli al comandante sfigurato. Si spinsero fino al punto di torturare sessualmente le vittime quando gli veniva ordinato da Skull Face se non riesciva a convincere i prigionieri a collaborare usando la violenza, come quando Skull Face ordinò a uno dei suoi uomini di violentare Paz, una donna indifesa, di fronte a Chico, un semplice ragazzo, dopo che quest'ultimo si era rifiutato di dargli informazioni sulla Mother Base. Mentre la maggior parte degli agenti di Zero ricevevano le loro missioni e ordini tramite procura, Skull Face era uno dei pochi agenti che riceveva i suoi ordini direttamente da Zero su una linea telefonica sicura e non tracciata che era stata progettata per mantenere le conversazioni di Zero e Skull Face private, ma era anche progettata per impedire a Skull Face di localizzare la posizione esatta di Zero da qualunque luogo stesse chiamando come precauzione se Skull Face decidesse di tradirlo. Mentre Skull Face nutriva un immenso odio per Zero, accettò ogni missione che Zero gli aveva dato senza fare domande, aspettando il suo tempo per colpire pur dimostrando la sua fedeltà. Le missioni di maggiore priorità furono assegnate all'unità parassita, l'unità d'élite di Skull Face, composta da super-soldati potenziati con parassiti noti come i Teschi. Ai Teschi furono assegnate missioni che richiedevano le loro abilità uniche per assicursi che la missione non fallisse ad ogni costo. L'unità Mist è specializzata nel catturare bersagli particolari che potrebbero rivelarsi difficili da catturare, usando la nebbia come una cortina fumogena per nascondere il loro numero e per confondere e logorare i loro nemici, rendendo più facile la loro cattura. L'unità Camouflage è specializzata nel cecchinaggio e ricognizione, utilizzando i fucili da cecchino Sinful Butterfly modificati per cogliere la preda con precisione ed efficienza impeccabili. Skull Face schierò questa unità per impedire a Venom Snake di raggiungere Code Talker. Infine, l'unità corazzata specializzata in assalti pesanti, usando rocce giganti e pelle metallica per sopraffare il loro avversario prendendo il minimo danno, rendendoli estremamente difficili da uccidere. Equipaggiamento Durante gli eventi del 1975 e del 1984, i soldati XOF indossavano: * Tute da volo di colore grigio. * Stivali da combattimento color verde oliva. * Imbracatura pettorale. * Imbracatura SPIE. * Borselli di munizioni. * Borse da cinturone. * Balaclava. * Casco con un numero identificativo dipinto sopra per l'equipaggio dei veicoli da combattimento. * Occhiali di protezione per gli occhi. * Casco CVC foderato con auricolare integrato. * Fascia nero sul braccio sinistro con toppe delle insegne del loro gruppo, che venivano applicate quando dovevano infiltrarsi in un'area. Le patch e il logo per XOF rappresentano un'inversione di colore del logo FOX. Inizialmente indossavano anche elmi bianchi con una striscia blu applicata sopra. Successivamente indossarono caschi simili, anche se alcuni avevano una striscia verde. Durante il raid dell'ospedale del 1984, i membri XOF indossavano anche maschere antigas con visiera di colore giallo, con armature di colore prevalentemente nero e bombole di ossigeno. XOF era nota per utilizzare le seguenti attrezzature tra il 1975 e il 1984: Armi da fuoco e lanciarazzi *AM D114 Pistol *AM Rifle Type 69 AAS (solo durante l'incidente Ground Zeroes) *Sz.-336 SMG *UN-ARC-PT *ALM 48 *GROM-11 Armi da lancio *Granata a mano *Granata fumogena *Granata a stordimento Veicoli *UTH-66 Blackfoot *APE T-41LV (con e senza HMG-3 Wingate montato sul retro) *STOUT IFV-FS (almeno uno) *Walker Gear *Chiatta (almeno unaThis is implied in the mission failed cutscene for "Traitor's Caravan" if the player fails to extract the truck before it reaches its destination.) Inoltre, assumendo il controllo di OKB-Zero, XOF sequestrò le seguenti apparecchiature dai sovietici per il loro uso: *HP-48 Krokodil *TT77 NOSOROG *ZHUK BR-3 *ZHUK RS-ZO *ZaAZ-S84/4W *Zi-GRA 6T *VOL-GA K12 (mitragliatore) *Zhizdra-45 (cannoni anti-aereo) XOF possedeva anche un Metal Gear chiamato Sahelanthropus (originariamente sviluppato per i sovietici), che si trovava in Afghanistan. Dietro le quinte XOF è apparsa per la prima volta nella demo di PAX Prime 2012 per Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes (al tempo semplicemente intitolato Metal Gear Solid: Ground Zeroes). Sia nel trailer VGA 2012 per The Phantom Pain, sia nel trailer di GDC 2013 per Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, sono mostrati soldati che attaccano un ospedale, che utilizzano uniformi e attrezzature simili a XOF, anche se non era chiaro a quel tempo se erano lo stesso gruppo. Il gioco conferma che sono davvero soldati XOF. Nella demo mostrata alla live di Kojima Productions Los Angeles, i membri XOF, quando hanno eliminato i loro badge XOF, hanno anche fatto cadere un badge FOX, con il giocatore che lo ha successivamente trovato dopo aver interrogato un soldato a riguardo. In seguito è stato confermato che le patch XOF erano effettivamente collezionabili nel gioco e che raccogliendole tutte si sbloccheranno le missioni extra "Déjà Vu" e "Jamais Vu". In Jamais Vu, a Raiden viene offerto come pagamento patch XOF in cambio di aver eliminato tutti i Body-Snatchers che hanno preso il controllo della base cubana, sottintendendo che XOF era stata spazzata via in questa trama. La raccolta dei distintivi XOF è stata menzionata sull'evento promozionale 12 Days of Metal Gear sulla pagina Facebook ufficiale di Metal Gear Solid che portava all'uscita di Ground Zeroes su Steam, fungendo da equivalente al testo di "9 Ladies Dancing" dell'omonima canzone "The Twelve Days of Christmas". Ad un certo punto,nella versione inglese, Ocelot si riferisce a loro come "Kisses and Hugs, followed by a big F you" (tradotto "Baci e abbracci, seguiti da una grande F") in riferimento alle lettere che compongono il nome."Kisses and Hugs" is a reference of the letters X and O, respectively, due to the letters meaning "kisses" (X) and "hugs" (O). "Followed by a big F you" is a reference of the "F" portion of the name, as "F you" is obviously an abbreviated version of the phrase "Fuck you." Nonostante XOF sia il più influente antagonista del gioco, i loro soldati di fanteria appaiono solo durante la Missione 0 - Il risveglio (così come la missione 46) e la Missione 30 - Skull Face. Per quanto riguarda il gameplay, gli XOF sono praticamente identici agli altri nemici del gioco, come i CFA ed i soldati sovietici, con l'unica differenza che sono tutti dotati di elmetti; durante le Missioni 0 e 46, questi elmetti non forniscono alcuna protezione contro i colpi alla testa, ma nella Missione 30 deflettono i proiettili. Se OKB Zero è in allarme, invierà un'altra squadra di soldati attraverso la cannoniera che sorveglia la struttura. I membri di XOF parlano inglese con accenti americani. Di conseguenza vengono riutilizzate le stesse clip vocali precedentemente utilizzate per i Marines in Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes. Questo vale anche per le guardie FOB e ed il relativo punto di comando nonché per la Mosquito's Assault Team ed il relativo punto di comando nella Missione 22. Galleria XOF.png|Patch della XOF La_01_27128.jpg|Un soldato pronto a gettare gli emblemi XOF SkullFaceXOF.jpg|Skull Face mentre rimuove la scritta XOF con la tecnologia a luci UV Phantom_pain_gdc_2013_trailer.png wgs6.jpg|Concept art di un soldato XOF Artworks-metal-gear-solid-v-the-phantom-pain-033.jpg Artworks-metal-gear-solid-v-the-phantom-pain-034.jpg XOFbonus51.png|Soldati XOF sparano a Eli nel Sahelanthropus metal-gear-solid-v-e3-screen-14.jpg|Skull Face cirondato dai suoi uomini Note References en:XOF ru:XOF * Categoria:Antagonisti Categoria:Soldati nemici Categoria:Patriots